


love on the train

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of Mind Reading, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Valentine's Day, extremely unrealistic like what is this even lmfaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun wasn't expecting to be spending his first Valentine's Day with his soulmate on a packed subway train like this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	love on the train

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how i met my soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196661) by [zyximb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb). 



> sequel to ["How I Met My Soulmate"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196661) ... kind of lol. it's just.... based in the same AU lolol. if you haven't read the first story, you won't need to to know what's going in this one, but just know that is a soulmate au where they can read each other's minds when making direct eye contact !!! also unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun is a total fiend. They’ve only been dating for about three months, four if you count beginning from the first day they met, but Baekhyun never does since he refused to call Sehun his boyfriend for the first month until he made sure he wasn’t some “weird pervert.” This is even though they  _ knew  _ they’re soulmates because they can read each other’s minds for god’s sake. 

_ Sehun  _ should’ve been the one worried about being soulmates with a weird pervert since that’s exactly what his boyfriend is. You would think that someone who’s able to read their soulmate’s mind would use that to break down emotional walls and connect more with their partner or try to find out if they’re lying about their feelings or cheating.  _ Something  _ to help the relationship in some way. But no, not Sehun’s soulmate. 

Sehun’s soulmate uses this special ability of theirs to be an absolute tease at the most inconvenient times, getting Sehun all hot and bothered with his terribly dirty words that makes him wonder how Baekhyun even thinks those things while keeping a straight face. Don’t get him wrong, Sehun isn’t a prude. Normally this wouldn’t bother him too much, except that his boyfriend loves doing this on the bus. Or at coffee shops. Or at the grocery store. Or any place where there are people around so that Sehun could truly feel the embarrassment burn into his skin when Baekhyun looks straight into his eyes and says he wants Sehun to bend him over the display of new cereal boxes and fuck into him until he has to wheel him out on the shopping cart. 

He doesn’t know if it’s better or worse that Baekhyun doesn’t ever really mean anything he says and that he only does it as a joke to embarrass him. It all started after they had sex for the first time and he had told Baekhyun he had a thing for dirty talk. Baekhyun is quite the talker, even in bed, not that Sehun ever has a problem with it, obviously. He never thought Baekhyun would use this little kink of his against him outside the bedroom. The first time he did it was on the bus a week after they “officially” started dating. Sehun had thought it was strange Baekhyun wanted to sit across from him instead of next to him as he usually does. He was almost kicked off the bus after spitting his coffee onto the man sitting next to him when Baekhyun said, or rather  _ thought,  _ that he wanted Sehun to take him right there in front of everyone. 

The moment they exited the bus Baekhyun bursted into laughter, so hard he had tears in his eyes, saying something along the lines of ‘you should’ve seen your face!’ It was humiliating to say the least. 

Other people have soulmates who think sweet nothings and cheesy love poems whilst looking into each other’s eyes, but Sehun has one whose life mission is to put him into a state of emotional distress everytime they’re in public. 

And to think Sehun ever thought his boyfriend was a baby-faced adorable guy. That whole cute, innocent look is a total facade. Still, Sehun absolutely adores it when it isn’t terrorizing him. Maybe even a little when it  _ is _ terrorizing him. He’s completely whipped, as Chanyeol would say. 

Though it may seem it, Baekhyun is not completely cruel. After everything he’s put Sehun through he’s somewhat apologetic about it every time- a _ fter  _ he’s done laughing his ass off, of course- always promising he’d make it up to Sehun somehow, someday. 

That day is today, Sehun has decided after much consideration. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Sehun had said he had special plans for Valentine’s day, Baekhyun was expecting something along the lines of a romantic home cooked dinner or a cliche, yet sweet night full of couple activities for them to do. 

What he wasn’t expecting was to be standing in a fully packed subway train with a vibrating cock ring on. If he had known Sehun was going to make him do this he wouldn't have worn his favorite pair of jeans. They had always fit him perfectly, the reason why they’re his favorite pair, but right now with him sporting a painfully obvious tent, the fabric feels too constricting. It’s much too hot in here with the way they’re packed into the train like a bunch of sardines and with Sehun pushing him up against the wall. With his back flush against Sehun’s broad chest, Baekhyun can feel the heat radiating off his body. He exhales shakily as he leans forward to rest his forehead on the window. The cold glass feels welcoming against his damp, searing skin. 

Sehun steps even closer, trapping the shorter between himself and the wall as he cages him in by placing his hands on either side of his body to make sure none of the other passengers can see him. Not that anyone seems to be paying attention anyway, most of them are either dozing off or have their eyes glued to their phones. 

Baekhyun shudders when his boyfriend leans down to press a soft kiss on his nape, muttering a quiet “you’re so cute, hyung” against his skin. He gasps quietly, both of his hands fisting at the fabric of his hoodie trying to get a hold of his sanity when he feels a large, rough hand trail down the side of his body before stopping at his crotch to palm his bulge. The vibrations are low, the lowest setting Baekhyun assumes, barely a soft humming. It’s still difficult to ignore, especially with how tight the ring feels around the base of his dick, making it feel impossible to release any of the pent up pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. 

Sehun’s never seen Baekhyun like this before. Baekhyun is usually the one in control, but he’s kindly relinquished to Sehun for the day and oh how Sehun enjoys it. He enjoys the way that pretty shade of pink paints Baekhyun’s nape and how it spreads up his neck and across his cheeks. The way his eyelids flutter and trembling fingers grasp onto the hem of his hoodie every time he turns up the power. He enjoys every little bit of it. 

_ ‘So, so pretty,’  _ Sehun thinks without even realizing it when Baekhyun turns his head slightly to look at him in the eyes. 

He turns away to face the window again before Sehun can hear what’s on his mind, eyes glued to the floor and head hanging low to hide his flushed face. Sehun takes note of the way he slightly trembles against his body and wishes how he could just pin him against the window and fuck into him until he’s a sobbing mess. A shy and flustered Baekhyun is such a rare sight that he has to enjoy it as much as he can while it lasts. 

“You’re doing so well,” Sehun says softly into his ear, voice low and sweet. His lips graze his nape and Baekhyun bites back a whimper, knees feeling like they’ll give out any moment now. Sehun gently grabs him by the jaw and turns his head to the side so their eyes can meet. _ ‘Love how small and cute you are, hyung. Wanna eat you up right here.’  _

He emphasizes his point by wrapping both arms around the smaller and pulling him even closer into his chest, leans down to nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck and press open mouthed kisses onto his balmy skin. Baekhyun squirms and whimpers in the taller’s hold, feeling completely swallowed up like he's about to be devoured whole and all he can think about is how he wants Sehun to stop teasing and touch him already.

Their gazes meet again for the quickest second and Baekhyun thinks,  _ ‘What if someone sees?’ _

Sehun chuckles lightly, presses a soft kiss behind his ear. “See what? We’re not doing anything,” he whispers just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. 

_ ‘It’s not enough,’  _ Baekhyun thinks desperately. 

Sehun carefully turns him around so they’re face to face and Baekhyun slumps his back against the wall, breathing labored and eyes half-lidded. He looks one push away from being completely wrecked and Sehun wants nothing else but to tip him fully off the edge. 

_ ‘What do you want me to do, hyung? Tell me what you want me to do. You’re good at that, aren’t you?’  _ Sehun thinks, a mischievous grin threatening at his lips as he bends down to catch Baekhyun’s tired gaze he’s trying so hard to hide. 

“Stop it,” Baekhyun whines out loud this time, shaky hands reaching out to grab Sehun’s forearms for support. “You’re being mean.” 

The amused look on his boyfriend’s face is infuriating. Since when was he such a tease? Baekhyun watches him press a button on the remote and suddenly the pleasure on his throbbing dick doubles. The wave of pleasure that ripples throughout his entire body from his groin and up his spine is almost painful. His knees buckle, head falls back, and jaw drops to let out a silent cry. Sehun reacts immediately, shoves a knee between Baekhyun’s thighs to keep him from falling and slaps a hand over his mouth so as not to attract any attention from the other passengers. 

_ ‘I wanna come. I need to come, please. Please, please, please-’  _ Eyelids fluttering rapidly, he struggles to keep them open. 

“Thought you said you wanted me to stop it?” Sehun teases. 

With his free arm, Sehun swings an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and moves him so that he’s further in the secluded corner of the subway. Baekhyun tries not to think about how easily Sehun can pick him up and throw him around like a doll or how he towers over him enough to hide from public view. 

_ ‘So big,’  _ he thinks, immediately regretting it once he sees the smug smile on Sehun’s face. How embarrassing. 

Sehun shoves his knee further between Baekhyun’s legs until he’s practically sitting on his thigh. Baekhyun’s eyes clench shut at the friction and pressure on his clothed cock grinding so nicely on the taller’s thigh combined with the pulsating ring secured around the base of his member. His wet moans are muffled by Sehun’s hand, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth down his wrist. It should be gross, but it’s not. Sehun’s so fucking hard right now he swears he could come just by watching Baekhyun grind on his leg. Placing his free hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back, Sehun pulls and guides him forward, helping him rock his hips against his leg. 

“Hyung, look at me,” he says softly. 

His voice is rough and dirty, making Baekhyun’s head spin too much to trust his thoughts at the moment. His head falls forward to rest on the taller’s chest. Fingers curling impossibly tight into Sehun’s shirt, he presses his clothed dick harder and harder against the taller’s thigh, desperately rutting against him in attempt to release the tight coil of pleasure in his abdomen. He lets out a sob of frustration as another wave of pleasure wracks his tired body. Sehun releases his hand from Baekhyun’s mouth to sneak it underneath his sweater and thumb over his nipple before rolling it between his fingers. Baekhyun gasps, body jerking involuntarily from the sensation. 

“So sensitive,” Sehun chuckles. 

Baekhyun’s needy pants can barely be heard over the loud sound of the train tracks, but Sehun takes in every bit of it. Every little gasp, every whimper, every wet moan, it’s music to his ears. 

“Look at me, hyung,” he says more firmly this time. 

Baekhyun tries his best to pry his eyelids open and look at him. The fiery look in Sehun’s eyes makes his insides clench and his dick throb.  _ ‘God- Fuck, fuck- Fuck- Wish your fingers were inside me. Wanna come so fucking bad- Stop looking at me. That isn’t fair!’  _

Sehun shuts up his boyfriend’s internal whining by slotting their mouths together, teeth clashing and tongues coaxing each other out to play. Baekhyun pulls back slightly to pant against Sehun’s mouth, their gazes meet once again. 

_ ‘Want me to make you come, hyung? Want me to touch you? Tell me what you want like you always do. I’ll do anything you want, you just have to ask.’ _

Baekhyun groans, pulls Sehun closer by his shirt and presses the head of his cock against the taller’s bulge.  _ ‘God- just hurry and take the stupid ring off please. I wanna come, I can’t take it anymore, it hurts-’ _

“Okay, okay,” Sehun chuckles.

He fumbles with the button and zipper of Baekhyun’s jeans before slipping his hands down past the waistband of his boxer briefs. The fabric is completely soaked through with precum and his dick is hot and heavy in his hand, swelling tip just begging for attention. Carefully, he detaches the cock ring. Baekhyun sighs in relief and whimpers, “Sehun, hurry.” 

_ ‘So impatient,’  _ Sehun thinks as he fists Baekhyun’s hard length. 

_ ‘Shut up and just make me come already, please-god-fuck-’ _

Baekhyun can’t help but to thrust into Sehun’s closed fist, blushing furiously as he watches his slick cock slip in and out of the taller’s large hand. There’s so much pleasure lodged in his lower back and stomach he thinks he might cry.

“How’s that feel, hyung? Tell me.” 

Panting heavily into Sehun chest, Baekhyun shakes his head and hiccups in sweet pain and pleasure when his boyfriend digs his thumb into the sensitive tip of his length. Sehun lifts his head up by the jaw.  _ ‘Good, so fucking good-please-’ _

And just like that he breaks apart, eyes clenched shut as he spills into Sehun’s hand. Sehun greedily swallows all of Baekhyun’s moans, their mouths never breaking apart while Baekhyun rocks his hips into his first, wringing himself out until he’s shaking from oversensitivity. 

It takes a couple minutes to get his breathing steady again. Once he’s collected himself, Baekhyun looks down at the mess he’s created and grimaces in disgust. The post-orgasm moment of clarity is always such a trip. He shoots Sehun a scowl.  _ ‘God what the fuck did we just do? I can’t believe you made me ruin my favorite jeans.’  _

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” 

_ ‘Shut up. I’m not talking to you anymore, you meanie,’  _ Baekhyun thinks, pouting. He still lets Sehun pull him into his arms and pepper his cheeks in soft kisses. The taller laughs, eyes disappearing as they curve adorably. Baekhyun grins at the sight, standing up on the tips of his toes to give him a kiss of his own. 

_ ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, hyung.’  _

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written just straight up smut/pwp in sooooo long so yeah idk if this was even any good (not that i ever really know what i'm doing anyways ajkshgsk) but i wanted to write something for Valentines day bc i usually do and i didnt feel like doing another fluff collection bc i OD'ed from fluff during the winter drabbles lol. so yeah i spent the whole day trying to finish this so i hope it was at least decent/readable... also i know it's late and it's probably not even valentines day over there anymore BUT ITS STILL BEFORE MIDNIGHT HERE SO TECHNICALLY I'M NOT LATE HEHE. happy valentine's day my loves ! (also original title was "love on the brain" but then i was like wait.... love on the train.. lolllllll)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
